


Time Warrior and the Conqueror of Worlds

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Series: the world eaters and their blood of iron [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: "They jump through time like this – with Andrew holding Aaron's wrists like he can take the pain and sweat and tears from his older brothers soul, like his touch alone can make the trips through unknown years less painful."





	

**Author's Note:**

> they're twins they're fuckksing tw i n s

They jump through time like this – with Andrew holding Aaron's wrists like he can take the pain and sweat and tears from his older brothers soul, like his touch alone can make the trips through unknown years less painful. 

 

Sometimes, they stop. They stay in motels or cottages or shacks with grit in their eyes and hair still messy from dropping in unannounced, and Andrew lets Aaron comb his hair back after they clean themselves of the Portals icy grips. Andrew thinks of these moments as ways to soothe the tension between them. Aaron thinks of these moments as precious. 

 

*** 

 

They know the drill by now. Andrew can still remember the year they were born (but were they born? Or were they dropped into this universe with only each other for support?), and how Aaron's wrists felt under his hands when Andrew first dragged them through the Portal on the birthday neither of them wanted to celebrate. 

 

They were 18 at the time, and Andrew was running away from cruel words and painful nights and the weight of his soul crushed beneath men heavier than he. 

 

Aaron follows him, and follows him, and follows him. 

 

(It is then that he realizes that Aaron will follow him to the depths of Hell and the highest mountains in Heaven to keep them together, to keep them _safe_. 

 

For this truth, Andrew lets Aaron comb his hair at every stop, at every turn of the century, at every break in space-time before being led back to the Portal.) 

 

*** 

 

Andrew knows when he is in the 18th Century by the feel of the air and the weight in his bones; Aaron knows they are in the 18th Century when Andrew smiles cruelly at the sky and pretends Aaron can’t see him.

 

It is the only time when Aaron gets to curl his arms around Andrew's (broad, when did he get so broad?) shoulders and tug him in for a hug, and it is the only time that Aaron can get away with snarling dark, dirty words at men that look at him or his twin for one second too long. 

 

Andrew will never say it, but he is thankful for this. He tells Aaron his clothes are stupid and outdated and they both know he means words he'll never say. 

 

*** 

 

They survive, but they also live, too. 

 

They make their way to pubs and diners throughout the centuries, throughout millennia, and watch as pretty girls fawn over their identical looks. Andrew doesn't care, but Aaron gets them to fall head over heels for the pretty blonde twins that have poison on their tongues.

 

Andrew hates these nights, and the Portal seems to tickle along his mind when he's particularly agitated that Aaron isn't back at his side soon enough for his liking. 

 

 _Do not fret, Time Warrior,_ the Portal says to him gently. He thinks distantly it's trying to be motherly.  _You are made for more than this, and the stars will crumble under the weight of your devotion. Let the_ _Conqueror_ _of Worlds have his fun; you are_ _Gods_ _among_ _Men._  

 

Andrew doesn't believe in God, but Aaron does. 

 

They don't speak of it. 

 

*** 

 

(Aaron manages to get hurt one time during their travels, and one time only. The Portal does not open for it's passengers, but Andrew can piece together enough common sense to stop the bleeding in Aaron's gut. 

 

It is the first time Andrew sleeps with his ear pressed to Aaron's chest to make sure his heart doesn't stop during the night, and it is the first time that Aaron wakes up to soft blonde hair in his mouth and his idiot twin with dark circles under his eyes from staying awake all night. 

 

They don't mention it again, but sometimes Andrew can stand to have his twin offer the support he's been trying to give for centuries upon centuries upon centuries.) 

 

*** 

 

So they jump through time like this – Andrew clasping Aaron's wrists just like the first time, Aaron combing Andrew's hair back and out of his face at every stop. 

 

Time doesn't really exist, Andrew knows, but two brothers with the sands of eternity clinging to their skin  _do_. They survive, sure, but they also live in worlds that are not their own and listen as the Portal takes care of its sons.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me have this
> 
> if yall wanna complain my tumblr is castrumwritings


End file.
